1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit connection structure for a junction block in which electronic components constituting an electronic control unit are installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a junction block-related product having installed therein various types of electronic components, normally used as a circuit connection structure for connecting a cabling conductive portion within a junction block with a circuit conductive portion on a printed-wiring board 5 on which electronic components constituting an electronic control unit are mounted is a method for connecting the cabling conductive portion with the circuit conductive portion on the printed-wiring board comprising the steps of mounting a connector 3 in which a junction terminal 1 is mounted in a housing 2 on a printed-wiring board 5 with soldering 4 or the like, and connecting a bus bar 6 constituting the wiring conductive portion within the junction block with the junction terminal 1.
For instance, such a method is disclosed in JP-A-9-9457.
According to the aforesaid conventional circuit connection structure for a junction block, however, a space greater than an actual connecting portion needs to be secured due to the existence of the housing 2 retaining the junction terminal 1, and a problem results therefrom that the enlargement of the junction block is entailed.
In addition, thermal stress and stress due to vibration is applied differently to the soldered portion 4 where the junction terminal 1 and the printed-wiring board 5 are soldered to each other for every mode of utilizing a junction block having various types electronic control units installed therein, and therefore, a reliability confirmation has been needed.